Mystery and Confession
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Jack is the leader of a ghost hunting gang, only he's fallen head over heels for the adorable Hiccup, will he ever confess his feelings and win the boys heart? One-shot. I own nothing
Every mystery it was the samething, the gang end up staying at a spooky place and Jack decides they have to investigate, finding crazy loonies passing themselves off as ghosts to either scare people away or continue a life of thieft.

Jack considered himself to be the leader, he'd decide whether or not they'd take a case, always making the announcement "Split up gang, Fishlegs, Astrid and I will search upstairs, Hiccup and Toothless search the basement."

Only the brave leader would never tell the clueless brunette why he was always left to fend for himself, sure he had a fire breathing dragon by his side, yet those two always seemed to be the first ones said ghouls target.

This procedure was known, it was drilled into the groups head so much, that they no longer required the words, once a mystery began, the teens would separate.

Jack honestly doesn't mind being with Astrid and Fishlegs, they both were very street smart, Legs in the ways of knowledge and Astrid in strength and virtue.

Each had an important part in the group, Jack was in charge, he kept the team focused as they searched for clues, Astrid was the brawns, sure the blonde was a beauty, but if you even looked at her incorrectly, she'd let you have it.

Fishlegs was like a walking book, the boy knew so many facts that at times, you'd fear your brain exploding due to being overloaded, Toothless was far more than the pet, he was a protector, the body guard for everyone and lastly there's Hiccup.

Hiccup's no coward, that boy would willingly rush towards danger if it meant saving anyone, the boy was the teams heart and soul, he made them into a family, he made them complete.

But Jack wanted so much more, he knew he'd been falling for the young heir since day one, that small Viking had wormed his way deep into the snowy heart.

Only, Jack feared the love was one-sided, that Hiccup would reject him and in turn sever the ties, that's what Jack Frost feared.

So, he created distance, shoving the teen off alone while he gets far away, Astrid and Fishlegs could see what Jack was doing, they knew he held feelings for the Viking boy.

"Why don't you just tell Hiccup how you feel, Jack? Get it over with." States Astrid, she'd given up on the old honey and hatchet "You can't avoid him forever."

Fishlegs nods as he stops searching for fallen clues, it was becoming obvious there was about to be a showdown "Astrid's right, I'm sure Hiccup would appreciate you telling him why you avoid him."

Jack tenses at the use of Hiccup's name "I can't, what if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to lose him all together."

"Well, if you keep ignoring him, he's going to walk away." States a knowing Astrid "The next case we investigate, you go with Hiccup and you tell him how you feel."

That mystery had been solved over a week ago and no new cases had happened since, Jack could swear this was the work of Pitch trying to spite him "I have to tell Hiccup, I can't keep ignoring the guy and Hiccup deserves to be treated better."

It was settled, the next case the gang worked he was going to confess to Hiccup, the fear of losing the Viking all together never leaving his thoughts as the whittlet clicks on the TV

"Another theft occurred early this evening at Gobber's Armory store, sets of axes, swords and even catapults have been reported as stolen, the owner claims it was a towering monster that stole the merchandise, this and a series of recent burglaries have the same witness statements of a giant creature breaking in and stealing the items-"

Jack quit listening as the reporter continued her story, his mind whirled as his heart began to thump, this could be the next case, the case he'd been desperately waiting for.

With a smirk, Jack dialed numbers into his cellphone as the caller in the other side answered "We got a case, monster stole from Gobber's Armory store last night."

Astrid laughs, of course there was no such thing as monsters, they all knew that by now odds were the creature was some idiot in a mask, but this was the case that would change everything "I'll get Fishlegs and Hiccup."

The blonde hung up on a now panicking Jack, there was going to be no backing out of this one, his mind was made up, he was going to tell Hiccup he loved him.

Oddly enough, Jack was the last one to arrive at the armory store, with him being the leader, the teen made sure he was the first one on the scene, this in itself was enough to key Hiccup in that something strange was going on.

"Jack, you're late, is everything alright?"

Leave it to Hiccup to see that something was indeed different with Jack, the white haired teen shrugs in response "I'm fine kiddo, don't worry about me."

Hiccup pouts, sure he was the youngest, but that didn't make him a kid "I'm only two years younger than you, I'm not a kid and secondly, I know something's bothering you Jack."

Sure, you can see when I'm upset, yet can't figure out why? "I'll tell you later, Hic."

That was the end of said conversation and the beginning of the gangs routine or so Hiccup thought "Alright gang, Astrid, Fighlegs and Toothless search inside, Hiccup, you and I will look around back."

Hiccup froze, had he just heard that right? The brunette rubs the back of his neck nervously before eyeing Jack "Uh, what did you just say?"

Jack smiles and nods towards Legs and Astrid to get Toothless and leave, the two doing so without another word, dragging the glaring dragon away from his best friend "Don't worry Toothless, Hiccup's in good hands."

Jack laughs at the dragons reaction, Astrid attempting to soothe the beast as the trio disappear into the next room, Hiccup stood where he'd been, not moving an inch "You coming Hiccup?"

Hiccup snaps out of his trance at hearing Jack's voice, the teen nods before rushing out the doors "So a monster stole all of the armor?"

Jack nods "According to the eye witnesses, but you and I both know there's no such thing as monsters, ghosts, witches or ghouls."

"That we do, which begs the question, why are we here? But more importantly, why did you choose to partner up with me?"

Jack's bravado slowly ceased, Hiccup was too smart for his own good "I actually wanted to talk with you, Hiccup."

Hiccup's eyes widen, green orbs move to pure blue "Me? Why do you want to talk to me?"

Jack takes a deep breathe, holding his shaking fists at his sides, forcing himself to keep looking into Hiccup's eyes "Hiccup, since the day I met you I couldn't take my eyes off you, back then I wasn't sure why, but now I'm certain."

Hiccup's left brow raises, his hands cross over his chest, emerald eyes nudging for the speech to continue "Sure of what exactly?"

Jack laughs and calmly walks over to the youth, he'd feared telling Hiccup for so long, but now that he was standing before the boy he loved, all that he wanted was to kiss those red lips "Sure that I, Jackson Frost am in love with the one and only fishbone, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Hiccup's breath catches in his throat, Jack was in love with him? That was something he had never expected "Jack I-"

"Hiccup, you don't have to love me back, I wish to the man in moon you loved me too, but I won't force you, that said, I'm hoping to at least get a chance."

Hiccup shook his head wildly, this doesn't happen to him, he's a nobody, a freak to everyone that knows him, but Jack had never mis-treated him, sure he'd called him names, but those were simply jokes, they didn't mean any harm.

Jack watched as Hiccup warred with himself, head turning repeatedly, eyes scrunching close before pooping open once more, hands shaking and tears wanting to escape from his eyes "Hic, don't cry, I never wanted to make you sad I-"

The words are ceased due to a pair of lips meeting his, Jack immediately melting into the passionate kiss, his arms brushing through Hiccup's locks of hair.

Hiccup hadn't understood what drove him to kissing Jack, one second he's embarrassed beyond belief and the next, he's pressing himself into Jack's arms, claiming the pale lips with his own.

The kiss lasted until both boys were in need of oxygen, each taking a calming breath before gazing into the others eyes "Jack, I'm not sure if I share the same feeling as you."

Jack's smile turns to a frown, his blue eyes fall to the ground as his head sags, he didn't fight as the tears rushed down his cheeks in tiny rivers.

Hiccup takes the white head into his hands, slowly bringing the boys gaze back to his "You didn't let me finish."

Jack quickly wipes away his tears using his blue hoodies sleeve

Hiccup bites his bottom lip before continuing "I'm not sure if what I feel for you is the same as what you feel for me, but what I do feel is that you never abandoned me, you stuck by my side just like Toothless, you saw in me what no one else did and for that I'm forever grateful to you Jack."

Friend zone, that's where Jack stood, but then why had Hiccup kissed him just then? Was it a moment of weakness?

"I like you Jack, I'm not sure what drove me to kiss you, but suddenly I felt like I had to do it, that I need to be closer to you."

Hiccup's cheeks began turning a shade of pink, his hands starting to tremble "I ... I want to be with you Jack."

Jack's heart leapt out of his chest, Hiccup wants to be with me? He likes me? "Then I guess there's one thing left to do."

Hiccup smiles as Jack takes hold of his hands, stopping the trembles immediately "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, you know that's a long freaking name for one kid."

Hiccup laughs at Jack's joke, that was his Jack alright "Get on with it snowy, before I change my mind."

Now it's Jack's turn to giggle, this was why he'd fallen in love with Hiccup "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Hiccup shrugs his shoulders, as if the question wasn't needing to much thought, he was about to retort a smart comment when Jack hungrily nibbled at his ear "Wha- What was that for?"

"You were being too slow, Hic." Responds Jack as the icy boy kisses small snowflakes down the brunettes neck "I'm still waiting for an answer."

Hiccup lowers, scrunching up a ball of snow, hidden behind his back "Alright, alright, my answer is-"

Jack leans closer, waiting to hear those magical words only to have a cold sensation meet his face and said brunette running to fetch more snow

"Oh it's on now Hic! I'm getting that answer one way or another!"

Both teens continued the game of cat and mouse, the case completely forgotten about as they hailed one snow ball after another, none of Hiccup's landing a single shot "You have terrible aim, Hic!"

Hiccup dodges a ball and smiles widely towards Jack "Do I? Why not look behind you snowy?"

Jack eagerly turns backwards, his eyes widening upon sight of the white snow, there on the ground was his answer, each ball of frozen water had been used to write the words he'd been begging for.

"YES" 

**Alright so I was dared by a guest to write a boyxboy story and I decided that I love Hijack so here's my very first one, plus I was watching Scooby Doo and this idea wouldn't leave my head ;)**


End file.
